Life of the Scullery Maid, Mary Branson
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Mary is a maid at Downton. Tom is the only son of the Earl of Grantham. What will happen when these two very different people fall in love?


Life of the scullery maid, Mary Branson.

* * *

I woke up at six o'clock for my duties. I look through my drawers and find my Black long sleeved dress, white apron and put my hair up into a bun at the top of my head ( A/N I'm not good at describing Maid uniforms, but just imagine Anna's harstyle and costume.) I sigh, another day of scrubbing and cleaning, and yes M'Lord and no M'lord. I wished I was still in Ireland with my Mam and Papa I put my shoes on and leave for the breakfast table, I sat down and take some toast when Mr Carson walked in

'' Good Morning Mr Carson.''

'' Mary, you're up early.''

'' I thought I'd get started on my duties early today.''

'' Of course.'' he said beaming at me, William and a few others walked in

'' Miss Branson.'' he said nodding at me

'' William.'' I say as equally polite '' Hello Anna.'' I say smiling at my friend

'' Good morning Mary, you're up much earlier than usual.'' she observed smirking playfully at me

'' I just felt like starting my duties early.'' I said while buttering some toast and eating it while smirking at Anna

'' You'd better get started on your jobs then.'' Miss O'Brian said to me, God, I hated her

'' Well Miss O'Brian, I don't see whether or not you should get an opinion on my job, don't you have one of your own?'' I snap, I saw William smile at Daisy who had walked into the room

'' Well-''

'' Now, now, we don't want a fight this early.'' Mrs Hughes said

'' So can I fight with her later? Better watch out Miss O'Brian your wig might fall off.'' I said with a small smile, Thomas buried his face in the paper so no one would see him laugh, even Mrs Hughes cracked a smile

'' Mrs Hughes?'' a kitchen maid asked

'' Yes?''

'' Mrs Patmore wants to speak with you about something.''

'' Alright.'' she said getting up and following the kitchen maid, I raise an eyebrow but go back to finishing my breakfast, I get up and leave for Lady Sybil's room, she's ever so nice. I open the door, put on the fire and open the curtains

'' Mmm.'' I heard from Lady Sybil as she woke up

'' Good Morning Lady Sybil.'' I said bowing slightly

'' Good Morning Mary.'' she said getting up to let me get her dressed

'' Is the Blue skirt alright for today?'' I asked

'' Yes it's quite alright, you're very good at choosing clothes and sewing.''

'' Thank you M'Lady.'' I said blushing from being complemented

'' Mary.''

'' Yes Lady Sybil?''

'' What are your opinions on women's rights?'' she asked shyly

'' Well... I think that women should get the rights to vote and inherit.''

'' You have the same views as me.''

'' Is that everything M'Lady?''

'' Yes, thank you Mary.'' she smiled at me, I returned the smile and left the room thinking how someone as nice as Lady Sybil ended up with two sqaubbling sisters and one brother, Lady Edith, Master Tom and Lady Gwen. I was so lost in my thoughts that when I went downstairs I almost walked into William

'' I'm so sorry William.'' I apologised

'' It's alright Mary, it was an accident.'' he grinned

'' I know but I'm still sorry.'' I said smiling, I saw Master Tom come down the stairs and look at William and I confused

'' You should smile more, you look prettier when you do.'' William said, I blushed lightly

'' T-Thank you William.'' I said

'' I'll see you later.''

'' See you later.'' I said walking past William and Master Tom with a silly school girl smile on my face, I swear I saw MasterTom glare at William, but that was probably just my imagination

'' Oh Mary, do you think you can help clean the Library for his Lordship and Mr Crawley?'' Mr Carson asked, oh right, their fourth Cousin Matthew is coming with his mother

'' Of course Mr Carson.'' I said smiling

'' Well you'd better hurry up.'' he said making shooing motion

'' Yes Mr Carson.'' I said bowing and walking off to the store cupboard to get the cleaning buckets, mops and rags. I walked into the library

'' Hello.'' I heard a voice say

'' Oh! Master Tom, I- I'm sorry to intrude.'' I apologised while stuttering

'' It's quite alright. Miss...''

'' Miss Branson.''

'' As I was saying, it's quite alright.'' he said with a grin

'' Mary have you started on the Library yet... Oh Master Tom.'' Carson said

'' Hello Mr Carson.''

'' I'll leave you to it Miss Branson.'' and with that Master Tom walked out of the room

'' I'll get started.'' I said gesturing to the room

'' Good.'' Carson walked out of the room and left me to my cleaning. Oh well, sometimes life isn't fair.


End file.
